


Don't Despair My Queen

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak at first but then Dracula sweeps her off her feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: Buffy has lost Riley to the army bitch. I made him a bit OOC and slightly verbally abusive. Dracula saved the day by making our favorite slayer very happy. WARNING SEX! If you guys want a second chapter let me know.





	

Don’t Despair My Queen

 

Dracula x Buffy Summers

 

Buffy watched silently as Riley boarded the helicopter with his new girlfriend. Tears fell down her cheeks leaving a pair of mismatched wet trails that flowed down her cheeks. Later she would claim it was just dust to her friends, and they would know better but wouldn’t say anything. She turned and began trudging through the cemetery as if to go hunting; she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hunt or just curl up in fetal position. Her heart wasn’t into it. She could tell she was being followed by her slayer instincts and whirled around stake in hand. A cool hand caught her wrist in a firm grasp. It felt like skin, warmed over by the kind of undeath only a vampire would possess. Before she could fight back she looked up and was startled. Dracula’s deep blue eyes peered into her own. She was sure she wouldn’t see the vampire again after last time: but here he was.

He seemed to be taking in her tear stained face. “The boy you were with broke your heart. Such a fair one as you should not have such a reason to cry.” His hand gently removed the stake from hers. His touches were very different than the last bout they had with each other. It was kind and tender, a far cry from the last two months with Riley. She hadn’t even realized her hand had been shaking. Dracula could almost feel his own heart breaking with hers; almost. His own was filled with anger that the human had hurt his Queen. He had wanted her from the start and failed. He usually took what he wanted; now he had to prove he was what she needed. 

Her eyes filled with held back tears. “I killed you multiple times and yet you are back.” She tried to pull away from his grip. “Why are you here? Why would you care?” She held such determination through her sorrow it impressed him. “I won this same song and dance last time.” She tried to hide her weakness from what she presumed was the enemy. He wasn’t moving and it frustrated her. Worse still, his presence actually helped calm her down. She thrashed again and he pulled her to his chest. She let out a gasp of shock at the action and looked at him distrusting of his intentions.

He looked sincere for the first time in his existence. “I am not going to hurt you slayer. I remember your strength. You do not need to prove it again. I only wish to offer you comfort I your time of need.” With that said, he wrapped her in a loose embrace. She could pull away freely and he would let her if she so chose to. “That is if you allow yourself to feel it of course.” His voice tingled in her ear as his hair fell across her own blond locks.

Buffy was in a state of shock to accompany her depressed mood. ”You would even try to give someone comfort?” She hadn’t pulled away and felt oddly safe within his embrace. She didn’t even think he had a caring bone in his body before. Why now? “Why” Her voice shook minutely even though she fought it. She had been so strong for so long, it was habit. Her enemy was offering comfort when her own family, her friends, could not.

“I came after you for a reason my dear. Eternity is lonely with only whores who agree with your every word for want of your blood. You were always different: a match to my darkness.” His tone was soft and echoes a kindness she hadn’t seen in him before. “You are absolutely beautiful and stunning. You make me feel protective about someone else for the first time since I turned into what I am now.”

She had been hiding her head in his chest as he spoke and looked up sharply, stunned to hear herself called beautiful. Riley had not been the best for the past couple of months and had almost made her believe him when he called her a whiney bitch. She was plagued with doubt and that proved her own undoing in his eyes. Dracula held her tight enough to comfort, but loose enough to allow freedom if she wished it. She began to speak. “I- I thought it was just for your ego you did all those things last go round.” She was blushing red. “I assumed I was just a vampiric conquest for you.” 

He stroked Buffy’s hair lovingly. “On the contrary, you are special to me. You match my own darkness, a feat no one has done before.” His fingertips grazed her cheek. “I would have treated you so much better than that human. You would be my equal. You would want for nothing.” His voice was hypnotic. It soothed her slightly. 

She looked down shyly avoiding his gaze. Riley had been verbally abusive and it showed; her head was not the place to be. Her negative thoughts and self-doubt haunted her. Dracula tilted her head up. “Allow me but a night to prove I could satisfy you.” His lips were a close enough to touch hers now. “All I ask is one bite in the middle of a night of passion, to remind you that I can help you. I cannot hold my own will over you any longer. You may not be a vampire, but you are of my blood to say.” He chuckled humorlessly. “You may have said it was gross, but it made you immune to me.” His finger stroked her tender chin. “What do you say my beautiful princess? My Queen.” He allowed her to pull away if she so chose before their lips met. The kiss was gently and, dare Buffy admit, loving. This was not what she was expecting from the vampire who never truly died.

Buffy froze for a split second when her warm lips met his cool ones. She began to kiss back after having an internal war that lasted only a second and her hand moved to his hair with a mind of its own. The previous relation felt like hell, and she had found what felt like heaven in the arms of a man with no heartbeat. She pulled away for breath after a few moments. “That was… unexpected.” She played with the hair at the base of his neck. They weren’t even decided on where to go from here and she was already a tease. 

He smiled slightly at her breathless expression. “It can be so much more my dear.” His cooled hands were resting on her hips. “It is up to you my darling slayer.” His hands were moving and soothing her every emotional ache. The war in her head was still raging but he was making her resistance die down simply by being there for her when no one else was. He knew what she needed. She needed a man strong enough to be there when she was not strong enough to face her own problems.

In a moment of indecision, or stupidity by her friend’s standards, she nodded. “Show me.” His grip tightened around her hips asking the silent question. “I-I want to feel whole again… Loved and cared for. I’m sure.” There were some unspoken words that passed between their eyes: A silent promise to try something new.

A strange sort of happiness rose in his gaze. “Very well my darling. Please, come with me.” He took her hand after kissing it tenderly and led her to his newest home. He certainly knew better than to ask for entrance into her house. They held hands as they walked through the cemetery.

 

It was a short walk to his small castle like manor from the cemetery. He was the perfect gentleman as she ambled down the path. The sexual tension was nearly palpable between them by the time they got there. The more they spoke, the more she could see what ways he was correct and what ways he wasn’t. The glimpse he now saw proved how correct he was when he thought she would be perfect to be beside him. They passed the door frame and he gently shut it behind them. “You are perfect my dear.” He showed a flash of passion in his eyes and pushed her against the polished wall. The mere fact that he was everything she was meant to destroy made her wetter for him. She wanted him in the most real sense. She was used to being the strong one, the one who took over. She felt wanted and not used. It was a refreshing change of pace.

Dracula’s lips met hers in a frenzied kiss. “So beautiful, and mine for a night.” He spoke in between kisses. He could feel her hands gripping his arms. It was his turn to gasp when her blunt teeth met his neck. The bite was more than pleasurable for him. His eyes drifted shut as he rested a hand on her head. “Buffy.” The pain laced with the pleasure in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not often did women bite him without drawing blood and her teeth against his neck made him remember what it was like before his human wife killed herself. 

His grip tightened and pulled Buffy’s body closer so that she pressed against him completely. His hardness and arousal for her was pressed against her stomach. She gasped feeling him against her as another wave of desperate desire raced through her body. “Ah-“ she let out a soft sigh as she let her head lean back and bare her neck to him. She was willing to feel his teeth again. She held some modicum of trust that he would not kill her.

“I know. I will give you what you need my goddess.” His fangs scraped at her tender flesh as he teased her throat. “My room is not far. Would you prefer my coffin or my bed?” He scooped Buffy up into his arms as they moved towards the bedroom.

She yelped and wrapped her arms about his neck. “Bed please.” She was keening softly from the feeling of his fangs. She made herself busy by removing the cape he wore out. “I need you.” Her voice soaked into him and his footsteps quickened. The cape fell onto the marble floor as she nibbled his ear.

His voice was wrecked as he made his way down the hall. “Soon.” His bedroom door opened on its own as they came towards it. Dracula set Buffy on the bed. “You look perfect, more so when you are in my bed.” He growled softly, lustfully as he kissed her slightly parted lips. His hands, one on the back of her head and one undoing his shirt, were very much full of Buffy. Her hand joined his and nimbly she unbuttoned his shirt so she could reach the pale skin beneath. Once he was bare from the waist up, Buffy found his cool hands lifting her shirt up. She arched into the electric touches moaning softly for him. Their lips were slotted together as her shirt sailed over their heads and onto the floor. Buffy was impatient to feel him inside of her.

Dracula had other plans however. He kissed his way from her flushed lips to her tender breasts. The man wanted nothing more than to make her scream his name in pleasure. His prominent fangs brushed her skin tantalizingly close to breaking skin and leaving red marks streaked across her skin like a passionate tattoo. The path followed down to the hem of her jeans. 

Buffy was gasping with need by the time Dracula got her pants off of her and shredded her panties with his strong hands. She arched up when his tongue brushed her slit. Her hands found their way into his silky black hair as she moaned his name. “Dracula!” She could feel his hands bite into her skin tighter as he increased the pace. 

He relished her moans as he savored her pleasure. He had long since wanted her to sexually submit and allow him to show her true pleasure. Her taste made his mouth water as he sucked up the juices she created for him. His tongue entered her gently so he could taste her and take in the flavor more. His fingers massaged her clit as he lapped at her.

She was close just from kissing him and let her head fall back on the burgundy pillow. “I’m close! Please, Dracula, I wanna cum on your tongue.” With the way her powerful thighs clenched around his head, she was lucky that he was a supernatural being. He was strong enough to withstand it and he didn’t need to come up for air. She was spasming around his tongue and now one finger. She wetted his face with her cum as he lapped up all she had to give him. She relaxed back on the luxurious bed as she came down from her crest of pleasure. The undead man between her legs smirked as he licked his lips and removed his digit from her now overly sensitive sex and crawled over her relaxed petite frame.

His pale naked body contrasted with her tanned one beautifully. He stroked her side tenderly as he held her. “You taste exquisite my dear.” He kissed her lips tenderly and let his tongue delve into her mouth. He had assumed she would need more time but she was already ready to go again. He released a startled moan when her hand stroked his erection. He growled in an almost feral manner as he pinned her below him. “I’m going to fuck you so that you feel me for days after this.” His voice was uncharacteristically expressive and lustful. Buffy felt herself do a full body shiver in need as she allowed him to pin her to his bed.

She was being ravaged with kisses as she moaned softly. “Please.” He carefully aligned himself and gave her one more questioning look for consent. He didn’t expect her to arch forward and impale herself on his shaft. She moaned in frustration. “Fuck me.” She bit his neck again, remembering how well he responded previously to her teeth leaving imprints in his skin. He slipped deeper inside her wet channel and groaned in need and pleasure. “Please, give it to me. Hard. Need you- Oh Fuck!” She whimpered as she felt him fill her more than any man had before. He was well above average below the belt. Buffy was happy for that and clenched around him. 

He slid home and his pubic bone was pressed against her clit. Dracula carefully began thrusting and fucking his slayer like the goddess she was. His fangs ached to bite her when she came for him again. “You are perfect and feisty. Buffy!” His accented voice made her quiver with need because of how much lust soaked through his tone. “You are so wet for me, Buffy!” He was pressing hot kisses to her skin as he fucked her. Their love making made wet noises that perfectly matched the cries of pleasure from both of them. 

She arched as his dick hit her g-spot. “Fuck! Please fuck me harder.” Her neck was bared for him. “Fuck! Please, Ahhh-“ She was clenching tightly around his cock like a vice. “Bite me when we cum.” He began thrusting harder, as per requested, and growled possessively. She keened. “I’m so close, pleeeease!” She was making beautiful sounds for the man above her.

He sank his fangs into her neck when she began to spasm around his cock. His dead seed soothed and filled her aching walls. He took a couple of swallows of her blood as he soaked in her cry of pleasure. He gently removed his fangs from her throat and carefully pulled out of her. She shivered at the sensations as he pulled her shaking body to his chest. Both were panting slightly from exertion. “You are amazing, Buffy.” He kissed her sweetly. She melted into it feeling better than she had in months.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. “Thank you, Dracula. I feel more like myself now and haven’t had such an intense orgasm in a long time.” She nuzzled into his neck feeling safe. His hand was on her back as they cuddled. She yawned widely and tangled her legs with his. “After my nap, I could definitely go with another round.” She smiled teasingly.

He chuckled softly. “I certainly can oblige you, Buffy. I will make you scream for me again.

She murmured softly as she was drifting off. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
